Taking A Chance
by Robmeister2010
Summary: She was perfect, his dream woman. But would he ever be able to tell her how he feels? Rated as T because it gives me some room for manoeuvre in later parts. Please read and review!
1. A dinner party

OK everyone, so this is the first Elliot/Janitor fic that I've posted on here, I have written quite a few but thought it was time I put one on here for others to read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs, if I did then I would be a very rich man!

Janitor POV

Ah another miserable day in Sacred heart. As I pretend to mop the third floor, I spot Scooter coming towards me. Waiting until he's almost level with me, I throw out an arm knocking all his papers to the floor.

"Morning Janitor." He says with a sarcastic tone.

"Carry on." I say pretending nothing else will happen. As soon as he's gathered his papers of course, I throw my mop out between his feet, causing him to trip, land with a thump, and scatter his papers across the floor again.

"Janitor, just once, can't you be nice to me?" he asks. I give him a look and he soon works out just how ludicrous his question was. He gathers his papers and I allow him to go on his way. Suddenly, my attention is grabbed by another voice, the voice of my future wife.

"Morning Janitor." She smiles. I turn and nod with a smile. God, Blonde doctor looks even more beautiful than normal today.

"Morning. How are you?" I ask leaning on my mop and gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"Janitor, I need to ask you a favour." She says with a hopeful look on her face.

"Name it, it's done." I reply, before getting slightly concerned. Hope she doesn't want me to be nice to Scooter. There are some things I can't do, even for her!

"I've got my ex and his new girlfriend coming to dinner tonight and I kind of told them I was bringing my boyfriend along. Only thing is...I kind of lied to make them jealous." She says.

"You want me to come along to a dinner to chat to two people I don't know whilst pretending to be your boyfriend?" I ask.

"I know, stupid isn't it? It's just really important to me, I can't lose face, I did that with a guy in high school and I..." Ah, she does like to add too much detail to her conversations sometimes. But I don't mind, I could stare at her beautiful face all day long and I wouldn't lose interest. Wait, I'm missing what she's talking about, if she thinks I'm not listening then she won't invite me to dinner. OK, I'll just go with the last few words and try to base something on that.

"I mean it had to be a minimum of ten inches!" Oh jeez, the mind boggles as to what she was talking about, but in the interests of decency I'm gonna take a guess at pizza.

"I love to eat pizza, the more the better." I say hopefully.

"Thankyou Janitor, I knew I could rely on you. I would ask JD but it'd be awkward, plus he keeps daydreaming, I get the feeling he only ever hears the beginning and end of what I say, you know?"

"I hate people who don't listen when someone is talking." I state, knowing just what a hypocrite I am considering not more than thirty seconds earlier I'd missed out half her conversation.


	2. Thoughts shared

The rest of the day had passed by and the dinner had gone well. No major disasters had occurred, and Blonde Doctor's ex and his new girlfriend had left with the idea that her and I were very much in love. Which we were...Blonde Doctor just didn't know it yet.

"Janitor, you were fabulous!" she says as she closes the door and turned to greet me with a broad smile.

"You are most welcome. It was an exquisite evening." Ezquisite? Where did I get that word from? It seemed to have the desired effect though as Elliot moved to the table and held out the almost empty bottle of wine to refill my glass.

"That suit looks amazing Janitor." She says raising her glass to mine.

"Difficult to imagine me out of my Janitor uni huh?" I ask with a smile. Elliot lets out a little giggle, and my heart nearly bursts with delight at the sound of her laugh. She sits on the sofa and pats the space next to me, which I sink into. I'm not sure if it's the amount of wine I've drunk, but she looks even more beautiful than normal.

"What did you think of the pizza? I was amazed it took all four of us to finish." Were the words that came out of Blonde doctors mouth, only I wasn't concentrating, and she had to wave her hand in front of my face before I snapped out of my daydream of what we would be like as a married couple.

"You zoned out on me there Janitor." Smiled my (hopefully) future wife.

"Can I ask you something?" She looks at me intently, I shift slightly so that I'm facing her. Inside I'm telling myself to reveal everything, to say that this evening wouldn't have been anywhere near as fantastic if it hadn't have included her, but all I can offer after a long and uncomfortable pause is:

"May I use your bathroom?" She looks slightly puzzled, before nodding, not least because I'd already used it before the meal. Sometimes I really do think I'm going to need a miracle to even get to ask her out. Maybe a small bathroom break will allow me to get my thoughts together.

Elliot's POV

As the Janitor makes his way to the bathroom, I have a moment to think over the evening. The dinner went really well. My ex thinks I've moved on nicely, and I haven't lost face atall. For once things seem to be going well, even if the Janitor is acting a bit weird. What's the deal with asking if he can use the bathroom when infact he already used it to wash his hands before the meal? Mind you, he's a funny guy, kind and gentle. At this point I blush...funny, kind and gentle? I sound like I have a crush on the guy! I really shouldn't drink anymore of this wine! After a pause I hear him return, he looks strangely nervous as he sits next to me. I think back over the course of the evening, and then it hits me. I was too affectionate at dinner, and now he thinks I'm some maniac who's going to pounce on him! Oh well done Elliot, another classy move!"

"Janitor..." I start, before falling silent. I note the look of confusion on his face and realise I must continue.

"I just wanted to say sorry if I've...acted wrongly." The look of confusion gets bigger on his face.

"I don't know what you mean?" he asks focusing on me. He sure isn't making this easy for me!

"I know I may have acted a bit...over affectionate at the meal. I just want you to know, I'm not some kind of maniac who isn't going to leave. You can leave now!" I say, before realising I'd just insulted the first piece of good male company I'd had in weeks. I move closer to him, before realising I'm probably making things worse, and move back to my original position. The Janitor looks like he's about to speak...hopefully he doesn't completely hate me!

"Elliot I...I would never think you're a maniac. Infact...you're perfect." He says with a smile. I feel myself blushing and shoot an accusing look at his wine glass. He picks up on what I'm thinking and shakes his head.

"No Elliot, it's not the wine talking. You don't know how wonderful you are. You always do yourself down. You're a doctor, you're smart, funny, you're...beautiful." My face turns the colour my carpet did last week when I knocked over the bottle of red wine whilst watching a romantic comedy. The Janitor is so sweet, I'm lucky to have him in my life.


	3. Realisation

Elliot's POV

I glance up at the Janitor and he fixes me with a friendly smile. He doesn't seem to be scared by my usual level of neuroticness...maybe because he's not exactly normal himself. Not that there's anything wrong with him...far from it...he's just different. But a nice kind of different. Suddenly I wonder why I haven't invited him over before. I'm having a great time.

"Well it's getting late." He says after a pause. I'm surprised by my own feeling of disappointment. If someone had said that the Janitor would be sitting on my couch I wouldn't have believed them. But yet I find myself trying to think of a reason for him to stay.

"I um...I'm concerned about the kitchen sink. The water doesn't seem to be running down the plughole very quickly." I state. Oh great move Elliot, ask him to do something that he spends all working week doing! I prepare for his exit, thinking he'll probably roll his eyes and tell me to get a plumber in, but instead he gets to his feet and makes his way to the sink. I get to my feet and join him.

"It's a bit blocked up. Do you have a plunger?" he asks. He turns, and as I am standing behind him, he is a little startled at how close I am. He glances down and smiles again. There's something warm and friendly about that smile. There's a pause, before I realise he's waiting for the plunger, and I point to the cupboard next to him. He unblocks my sink quicker than I would like, as I barely have time to think of another excuse for him to stay.

"You know, the tap seems a little loose." I state. He lets out a chuckle.

"Am I a handyman all of a sudden?" he asks with a smile. He has a good point, yet I can tell from his face that he's joking. I try to think of another excuse for him to stay.

"Janitor...the thing is...I...oh forget it." I sigh, putting my wine glass on the counter before I drink anymore and make some ridiculous pass at him. I think back to when he bet Dr Cox his Porsche that he could get a date with me. I smile as I think of the great time we had, when my thoughts are broken by his finger tapping me on the nose.

"You daydream like Scooter does." He remarks with a friendly smile.

"Sorry." I offer blushing slightly.

"It's OK. He's annoying but you on the other hand aren't so I won't torment you like I do him." He says with a chuckle.

"You enjoy tormenting him don't you?" I ask smiling.

"I'm a Janitor. What other sources of fun do you think I get?" he asks.

"There's nothing wrong with being a Janitor...Janitor!" I say causing him to laugh.

"Well it is getting pretty late and I have an early start in the morning." He says making for the door. I try to stay quiet but the thought of him leaving disappoints me.

"You can stay here?" I offer suddenly.

"It's OK. My house isn't that far away, and I'm not too drunk to walk there." He says.

"That's not what I meant." I state grabbing my wine glass and knocking back the rest of its contents.

"Are you OK?" he asks. He looks concerned. He's concerned about me. Why is my heart beating fast? Is it possible that I'm thinking about him the way he's thought about me for who knows how long?


	4. Courage

Janitor POV

Elliot looks at me, she seems kind of nervous. I think back over the evening, and can't pinpoint when I might have said something to make her uncomfortable, so I pause, hoping she will say something to enlighten me.

"Janitor...please take a seat. I want to tell you something." She says, and I obediently reach for the kitchen chair and sit down. She sits next to me, looking nervously round the room.

"Are you...OK?" I ask. I'm trying to think of how to make whatever she wants to say easier. Oh no...I hope she's not about to tell me she's had a horrible evening and she doesn't want to see me ever again. Or worse...she's moving to another hospital...even worse...with Scooter!

"Elliot...whatever it is, you can tell me. Come on, something is bothering you." I state, focusing my attention on her hoping she'll confide in me.

"Janitor...you're a really great friend." She says. Oh great. The "friend" word. Then it hits me...she's worked out that I'm still thinking of her in that way and she's trying to tell me she's not interested. Oh this really is a crap end to the evening! Well there's no point dragging it out, so I'll try and make it easier.

"It's getting late...I should take off." I state rising from the chair. She looks at me with a look of disappointment.

"I really need to tell you this." She says, the begging look on her face making her look even more beautiful than ever. Suddenly, I get a few horrible ideas.

"Are you moving? Are you ill?" I ask. To my great relief, she shakes her head at both of these suggestions.

"You're scaring me a little here." I say with a nervous smile. It's then that she places her hand on top of mine, and it's all I can do to stop my heart from exploding. Blonde doctor is holding my hand! I pause and realise I need to keep control of the situation, so I look intently at her and wait for her to speak.

"Janitor, I know you had...feelings for me." She says, and I lower my head to look at the floor.

"Janitor look at me." She says after a pause, but I can't bear to raise my head. She squeezes my hand a little, and I reluctantly look up.

"Do you...still...think of me like that?" she asks. She has a look of curiosity on her face. I pause and try to think of what I should say. Do I lie and hope our friendship is left intact...or do I tell her the truth? Do I tell her that she's the most amazing woman I've ever met and that just being in her presence makes me so much happier than I've ever been in my whole entire latter?

"Elliot I..." I start, but my voice falters and I glance back down at the floor. Suddenly my attention is grabbed as she cradles the side of my face with the soft smooth skin of her hand in a delicate stroke.


	5. Progress

Janitor POV

I hold my breath as she gazes into my eyes.

"Janitor..." she whispers, then falls silent.

"Elliot..." I reply, and she smiles. That smile of hers is so beautiful.

"Janitor..." she says again but fails to say anything else.

"Elliot..." I state again, and we share a laugh.

"Janitor?" she asks with a smile.

"Who are you again?" I ask with a playful smile.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" she asks with a hint of impatience. I swallow hard and lean in...this is it!

"Frick!" she cries as the door knocks, and I mutter something far more obscene under my breath. If this is Scooter ruining my first kiss with Blonde doctor I'm going to rip his head off and stick a mop handle into it and use it as a makeshift mop. I watch as she makes her way to the door and opens it.

"Hey Elliot, are you asleep?" asks Scooter with his pathetic girly voice.

"If I was why would I be answering the door?" asks Elliot. She seems slightly irritated.

"Have you got a minute to talk?" he asks.

"I have company and I'm about to go to bed." States Elliot.

"Oh, another date, who is it this...argh!" I can't help but hide a smerk as Scooter steps forward and sees me walk towards him with a horrified look on his face.

"Elliot...what the hell are you doing?!" he asks clearly unable to comprehend what's happening.

"Goodnight JD." Says Elliot and with a hand pushes JD out of the door.

"Are you doing it for a bet? Has he drugged you? What secret could he possibly know to blackmail you? Elliot, don't do it!" cries Scooter before Elliot slams the door on him and locks it. She turns to me and smiles.

"Now then...where were we?" she asks.

"I think we were about to kiss?" I ask, trying to hide a slight nervousness.

"You're nervous." She observes. Great, I did a brilliant job of hiding that then!

"Elliot...you have no idea how long I have waited for a situation like this. I just don't want to screw it up." I state, and she smiles, apparently appreciating my honesty.

"Janitor...you have got to be the most sweetest guy I've ever met. I know what we must do."

"I know what we must do too." I state moving towards her.

"Good. I'll get the popcorn, you choose the DVD." She states. Well not exactly what I had in mind, but even though the moment has apparently passed, I smile. A cuddle on the sofa is just as good. Not that I'll be telling Scooter that tomorrow when I torment him at the start of my shift. Ha ha!


	6. Together

Elliot's POV

As I prepare the popcorn I glance over at the Janitor. He's looking rather confused at my DVD collection. I can't help but giggle a little, and he looks up curiously.

"What's so funny?" he asks, as he holds a copy of Love Actually. He really is a funny guy. As I turn my attention back to the popcorn, I can't help but think of all the times he must have thought about this situation. Only I was too stupid to give him a chance. Heaven forbid I should have a successful relationship afterall. Not when there's the chance to do it with JD again and then get dumped right after. It's not like the sex with him was that good...and even when he dumped me he never could focus...he would drift off half way through and then snap back to it with some bizarre comment about oranges. I have a feeling though that it won't be like that this time.

"Have you chosen something yet?" I ask, knowing secretly that he probably hates every DVD that I own.

"Yeah, why don't we try this one, Deathly Silence?" At this point I freeze.

"Are you sure?" I ask, my breath slowing right down until I could barely remain conscious. Deathly Silence had been a DVD a friend had dared me to watch, but just from the cover I could tell it was a scary film, and Elliot Reid doesn't do scary films.

"You don't seem too happy with my choice?" he asks, at which point unbeknownst to me he's advanced towards me, and he puts his hand on my shoulder, causing me to nearly leap through the ceiling with fright.

"Are you OK?" he asks, with a look of concern.

"You just startled me." I state, trying to put my best smile on.

"You don't want to watch this?" he asks holding it up. Just the look of the cover is enough to make me tremble.

"You're gonna laugh at me when I tell you this." I state, and he shakes his head.

"I...hate scary films." I state, and he smiles.

"Well you don't know what'll happen until you try it. So how about we watch it...cuddle in real close...and I'll cover your eyes when it looks like a scary part is happening?" he asks.

"OK." I smile, then blink. Did I really just agree to watch a scary film? I'm willing to do something that no one has ever managed to make me do before.

"Just...how close will you hold me?" I ask, trying to hide the smile from my face, but he picks up on it and gives me a cheeky wink, causing me to giggle a little.

"You're a bad Janitor!" I laugh punching him playfully on the arm.

"So we gonna watch this?" he asks, and I nod with a smile. I think he's probably the first guy who thought he was gonna get sex, found out he wasn't, and isn't out the door within 30 seconds. Although this should be no surprise to me, the fact he's held these feelings for me for so long is proof that he really does adore him. What's even better...I think I may just feel the same way.


	7. Beautiful

Janitor POV

As I sit on the sofa next to Blonde doctor I let a smile cross my face. All the years I have spent wishing for her to be mine and now finally it's happened. I just hope that everything will last. I'm not sure how she's gonna react when I show her my stuffed squirrel army, but I hope she'll take it in good heart and not run away in revulsion like so many people have done before. Suddenly I tilt my head.

"Are you falling asleep?" I ask curiously. She looks up at me and shakes her head with that cute smile of hers.

"No, just cuddling. Why, are you not a cuddler?" she asks.

"Oh I'm a cuddler. Just don't tell Scooter or I will have to work extra hard to punish him." I state, and she lets out a little giggle.

"Why do you hate him so much? He's a nice guy you know." She says looking at me with a dead serious look on that beautiful face of hers.

"It's our things. He annoys me, I plot revenge on him several times a day. Only last week I put superglue on a patients bed post, so when he leaned on it to do one of his ridiculous daydreams he stuck to it. It took the fire crews over an hour to prise his skin off. It just might have been the happiest I've ever been." I state, and she giggles as I smile proudly.

"I guess he is kinda annoying. He is my friend though. You could make an effort." She says and I shake my head.

"If I start being nice to Scooter it will signify the end of the world." I state and she smiles in defeat knowing that she will never make me be nice to him.

"We've missed the introduction now, I don't know what's happening in the film." She states with a confused look on her face.

"I think that monster just kidnapped one of the humans and is about to kill them." I state focusing on the tv with the same look of confusion.

"That monster in the corner looks like Dr Kelso." She states, causing me to crack up laughing.

"Hey look at that one...it's poodle hair doctor!" I laugh, but she looks confused at me.

"Poodle hair doctor?" she asks.

"Dr Cox." I explain, and she lets out another giggle.

"Oh Janitor, you are such a funny guy. I've laughed so hard my makeup is running." She says wiping her face.

"You look beautiful with or without makeup." I state, and plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Aww Janitor, you're lovely. You're a liar...but you're lovely." She smiles in return.

"From the moment I saw you...your beauty overpowered me. It still does to this day." I state with a serious look.

"I hate the way I look. My stupid bangs annoy me...they keep getting in my face." She replies and as if by instinct I brush them away with my hand.

"Take it from me Elliot...you're beautiful."


	8. Making a move

Elliot POV

The Janitor is such a surprising guy. I never really thought of him as anything other than the guy who cleans at the hospital, but getting to know him I realise just how special he is. Dare I say it...he's become a part of my life. Not that I'm going to tell him that.

"You mean so much to me." I smile, before mentally cursing as I expect him to leap out of the door like all the other men I've been with that have been scared of commitment. But he's not like that. He's different.

"You have no idea how long I've wished for a time like this." He whispers, before shifting uneasily.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"I just realised how much I sounded like a stalker when I said that." He says with a sad frown on his face. I can tell he's waiting for me to call him some kind of nutcase and call the cops. Instead I give him a reassuring cuddle.

"You know...I'm feeling a little tired. Might go to bed." I state, and he nods with a look of sadness. I pause and have to raise my eyebrows with a grin before he realises I want him to come with me.

"Yeah...might just...help you get into bed." He says.

"There's no one else here. You don't have to pretend." I state, before the door knocks.

"I'll get rid of them." He states and heads for the door. He almost gets his hand on the handle before he turns to me.

"I probably shouldn't answer the door at your house." He says with a goofy look, and I smile as I make my way to the door and swing it open.

"Elliot, I was just talking to JD and...oh...it's true!" says Carla as she pushes past me and spots the Janitor.

"Evening." He says with a wave that causes me to giggle, partly at that and partly at the look of surprise on Carla's face.

"I just thought I'd pop over and see how you are." Said Carla. I shake my head pointing out of the door to let her know I want her to leave.

"I want details!" warned Carla as she exited, and I closed the door.

"Now...where were we?" I ask turning round, only to be greeted by a nervous looking janitor.

"Do you women really talk about everything?" he asks, and I let a smile cross my lips.

"You shouldn't worry so much. It's not like we rate guys on a scale of 1 to 10. Although JD did somehow become a 6." I muse shrugging.

"Great. In one short period you've made me nervous and rated your ex boyfriend." He says with a sarcastic tone that makes me giggle a little.

"Janitor...will you just relax. Come on...think of me as a bathroom. I need a good service." I state with a cheeky wink, and he smiles despite his obvious best attempt at hiding the dirty thoughts no doubt multiplying in his brain.

"Now Elliot. We must do this properly. Do you have any candles?" he asks and I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Janitor...do I have to do you right here? Because I will if I have to." I state, not knowing quite where my new confidence is coming from, but it seems to do the trick as he takes my hand and we head as one into the bedroom. As I close the door with my foot I realise the next period of time is going to be really special.


	9. Breakfast in bed

Elliot POV

The morning sun blazes through the window and I scrunch my eyes shut. As I slide my arm over I'm greeted with space. Oh nice one, I was so good last night he did a runner before I even woke up! Then suddenly I hear a noise outside. Grabbing my dressing gown I make my way out of the front door.

"Morning." Comes a reply and I look to see the Janitor standing in the kitchen putting scrambled eggs on toast onto a tray.

"You made me breakfast in bed." I smile and he nods.

"Go back to bed. I'll bring it in." He says, and I turn and head back into the bedroom. Going to my makeup table I stare in the mirror. After a few mental decisions to do some different exercises to try and get my body into better shape, the door opens.

"Oh, you're awake?" he asks sarcastically, and I giggle.

"Don't tease me or I might just have to tell everyone you made me breakfast in bed." I state.

"I might just have to tell everyone you did it with the janitor!" he replies. At this I shake my head. Why does he put himself down?

"It saves someone else doing it." He says, causing me to realise I uttered that thought out loud.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You are an amazing person. If it's just me that realises that then to hell with them." I state, and he smiles appreciatively.

"Don't let your eggs get cold." He says, and I climb back into bed. He lays beside me and watches me eat. I smile approvingly at the food he's prepared for me. A girl could get used to this!

"Delicious. You'll have to do this more often." I state.

"So this wasn't just a one off thing?" he asks.

"What makes you think it was?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I guess I'm not used to beautiful women being nice to me." He says. I look into his eyes to see if he's joking, but he sends back a look of truth.

"You've already got me into bed. You don't have to flatter me." I joke, and he smiles.

"So...what's my ranking?" he asks. I look confused for a momen, then realise he's talking about how us women rank our men on performance.

"Meh...maybe a four." I state and he looks like he's about to cry, causing me to giggle.

"We don't really rank men you know. Anyway, it's not like you guys don't rank us. What score am I going to get?" I ask, and he looks thoughtful for a moment.

"I probably won't say anything. Noone will believe me when I tell them we spent the night together anyway." He says shrugging.

"Well when we go into work next we'll go in hand in hand and they'll all now. Besides...Carla's probably told half the hospital already." I state, and he looks thoughtful again.

"I wonder if that's why the Todd sent me a text this morning?" he asks, and I shudder at what the text might contain. The Janitor grabs his phone and opens the text and shows me, causing me to choke on my eggs.

"How the hell does he know my bra size?" I ask.

"It' the Todd." Explains the Janitor. I must make a note to kill Todd when I go into work next.


	10. The Finale

Janitor POV

Today is the first day at work for both me and my beloved Blonde Doctor. As we pause outside the front entrance, I look at her and smile. Meeting my smile with her own, she reaches forward and put her hand in mine. As we enter I immediately see Scooter.

"Morning." I smerk as he drops a huge pile of papers upon seeing us.

"Janitor, it's lovely to see you." He says with such a fake enthusiasm I almost reconsider hitting him round the back of the head. Almost.

"Ow!" he moans clutching his head like the little girl that he is.

"Janitor, I thought you were going to try and make an effort?" asks my beloved and I shake my head.

"There are some things I just can't do." I say, before putting my leg out and causing a retreating Scooter to trip and fall in a heap.

"Angela, do get off the floor!" comes a voice, at which point poodle hair doctor comes into view.

"Doctor Cox, you can blame the janitor for the reason I'm down here!" he says.

"Oh I'm sorry, I gave you the impression I care, please forgive me." Says poodle hair doctor waiting for Scooter to get to his feet before giving him his obligatory shoulder bump.

"Morning Dr Cox. Have you heard the news?" asks my beloved lifting our hands into the air.

"Oh Barboo, as if I care about your pathetic excuse for a lovelife?" he asks before marching off, with Scooter following him like the little girl that he is.

"Uh oh. Here's the big one." Says my beloved.

"Elliot. Janitor." Says Carla, eyeing me up as if I'm some new person she's not quite sure if she can trust.

"It's quiet in here today." Observes my beloved Blonde Doctor.

"Don't even try it! You can't walk in here with him and expect me to talk about the hospital!" says Carla rolling her eyes.

"Whatup Elliot?" asks Carla's other half, bounding in with his usual cockiness. He could just be more annoying than Scooter!

"So J man, I hear you're hooking up with this woman. Now I gotta warn you she has the tiniest butt ever, I mean, if we were dating I dunno what on earth I would do with that thing." Says Turk. I look at Elliot and mouth "Shins?", and she nods in approval so I kick him in the shins.

"What the hell you maniac?" he asks clutching his leg.

"Come on baby, let's leave these two to it." Says Carla grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away.

"Alone atlast. Well I've got an exciting day. I have to clean that graffiti off the second floor bathroom." I state, and Elliot smiles.

"I have a boring day too. I have to do a pelvic exam and I don't want to. The last time I did one I brought the patient to orgasm. Didn't live that one down for weeks." Says Elliot.

"Greatest rumour ever!" comes a voice, and we turn to notice the Todd coming over.

"Come on then Todd, let's hear whatever filthy comment you have to say about me and the woman so I can get to work." Says Elliot obviously expecting the inevitable. Amazingly, he shook his head.

"Nah, I'll save the comment for later. The image is enough for me. Mental five!" he says putting his hand in the air. I hi-five him, then clench onto his fingers.

"ARGH! GET OFF!" he wines. I let go and he clenches his hand.

"Stop whining. You're a surgeon. Supposedly. Treat yourself." I state.

"Uncool five!" he moans walking off. I turn back to face my beloved Blonde Doctor.

"The only thing that'll make it worthwhile being in this lousy dump is knowing that you're here. Shall we meet for lunch?" she asks, and I nod in approval. As she departs I rest against the nearest wall. My special Blonde Doctor. Mine atlast. I'll never let her go.

THE END.


End file.
